Forgeborn Bloodline (Mage)
Your bloodline has been imparted with the fires of creation. Perhaps your ancestors were blessed by a god of artifice, or you were exposed to the animating forces used to power constructs. You often feel more at home at a forge or among a priceless collection than among other people. You slowly feel yourself becoming more artificial than alive. Spells Arcana The DC of any spells you cast with the metal descriptor are increased by +1. You may treat constructs as living creatures and humanoids for the purpose of affecting them with your spells. Abilities Restructure (Sp) At 1st level, you can alter the structural integrity of an object within 30 feet as a standard action. You choose to either repair or destroy the object. If you repair the object, it is restored of 1d6 + 1 hit point per two Mage levels; this otherwise functions as mending. If you destroy the object, it instead loses 1d6 + 1 hit point per two Mage levels; this damage ignores hardness. A Fortitude save negates the damage. The save DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Smith’s Insight (Ex) At 3rd level, you gain your choice of either Craft Magic Arms and Armor or Craft Wondrous Item as a bonus feat. You gain a bonus equal to half your Mage level to all Craft checks and to Spellcraft checks made to identify or create a magical item. You also only lose half your materials if you fail a check to craft a magic item and only one-quarter the materials if you fail a check to craft a mundane item. Steel Skin (Ex) At 9th level, your flesh begins to harden like metal. You gain a 25% chance to ignore any critical hit or sneak attack used against you. This chance increases to 50% at 13th level. Meltdown (Sp) At 15th level, you can reduce multiple objects near you to slag. You can target one object per two Mage levels, and no two objects can be further than 30 feet apart. Each object you target melts, as the spell quicksilver. Any object that melts is reduced to a superheated slag for 1 round; any creature in the same space as a melted object or that was holding or wearing a now-melted object takes 1d6 fire damage per Mage level (max 20d6). A Reflex save halves the damage. The DC of both the quicksilver effect and the Reflex save to avoid damage is equal to 10 + 1/2 your Mage level + your Charisma modifier. After the 1 round passes, the objects remains destroyed, but are no longer hot enough to harm creatures. The damage from multiple objects does not stack. You can use this ability once per day. Wrought in Iron (Ex) At 20th level, your body becomes more metal than flesh. You become immune to critical hits, sneak attacks, bleed damage, and gain DR 5/–. Any metal you create with spells such as wall of iron has its hardness increased by 10.Category:Mage Bloodlines Category:Needs to be Edited